marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Past is a Grotesque Animal (YA)
The Past is a Grotesque Animal is the eighth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Three and the twenty-eighth episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -I want every information on the so-called Young Avengers of Terra.- Kasius told Sinara. -Kl’rt here is telling us about how Queen Veranke, leader of the Skrull Empire, has started an invasion of Earth.- Kate Bishop explained. Hidden in an alley, a cloaked Sinara watched the scene take place, playing with her silver orbs. -The Young Avengers have allied themselves with the Skrulls.- -That is a declaration of war, is that not it?- Kasius wondered on the other side of the intercommunicator. -I need you to find an artifact, Kree in nature. Activate it… And await me.- He smiled evilly. Sinara walked into Union City, which had been used by Hive as a base years prior. She walked past the two dead Kree Reapers, her cape flowing in the wind behind her. She approached the wreckage of the Reapers’ Satellite and stood besides it. Using her silver orbs, she pushed the broken parts of the vehicle around, revealing the Kree Orb intact between the debris. Picking it up, the Kree pulled her hood off and activated the device. Sinara looked up, following the device’s signal distinctive trail with her eyes. Wiccan opened his eyes and rolled over to his right, where Hulkling was laying with his eyes closed. -I know you’re awake.- Billy muttered, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his. Teddy was unable to contain a smile. -Sorry.- The alien apologized, opening his eyes. -You just look so cute when you sleep.- Kaplan smiled and kissed Teddy’s lips, who kissed him back. -I love moments like this.- The mutant commented. -It makes it feel like everything is going to be just fine.- Suddenly, they heard a knock on their door. -Guys…- Kate Bishop said from the other side. -You need to see something.- -However, moments like this are rare.- Dorrek rolled his eyes sitting up. As the two got to the main hall, they found their teammates surrounding Prodigy’s laptop. -What happened?- Wiccan asked, levitating towards their friends. -Look at this.- David said, showing the couple the screen. On it, there was a visible sonic wave that connected Earth with outer space. -What… What is this?- -At first I thought it was something coming to us… Like some sort of transportation beam. Until I showed it to Noh-Varr.- -Nothing is coming down. I could recognize that beam anywhere. It comes from an Orb, an artifact designed as a last resort to call for reinforcements should the Inhumans rebel against the Kree.- -So why is it coming out of… Union City, Wyoming?- Speed inquired. -I did some digging and it’s not the first time the beam comes out of that exact location. In fact, in 2016 it was activated by… This guy.- A picture of Hive inhabiting Grant Ward’s body showed up. -Grant Ward?- Stature asked surprised. -That’s not Ward… Not really.- Hulkling explained. -It’s Hive, an Inhuman. Nekhene told Billy and I about him during one of our family gatherings some time ago. He called the Reapers to get Kree blood so he could create his Alpha Primitives.- -Fortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D. got rid of Hive.- Wiccan added. -Maybe we could ask the guys at S.H.I.E.L.D. for…?- David was interrupted by Kate, who shook her head firmly. -No. They’ll say the exact same thing Captain America and the Avengers said. We should do this on our own.- -So off to Union City, Wyoming?- Speed inquired. -Exactly.- Prodigy nodded, walking inside the Marvel carrying his laptop. The rest of the Young Avengers followed him, with Noh-Varr driving the vehicle and David tracing the route. After landing the ship in the outskirts of the city, Noh-Varr walked out of the vessel followed by the others. The Kree pulled out his Hyper-Optics and put them on. -The orb is undoubtedly there.- He informed the rest. -There’s someone there as well, but I can’t say much more from their heat signature.- Speed disappeared for a brief second and reappeared. -It’s Smurfette.- He muttered. -I understood that reference.- Noh-Varr smiled. -What is she doing here?- Kate inquired, unsettled. -My safest bet is calling Kasius.- The Protector replied, pulling his Hyper-Optics off. -We need to shut that thing off.- The leader said, stepping forward. -It can’t be deactivated unless the Kree Reapers do it themselves.- Noh-Varr told her. -Then we destroy it.- She said firmly before she started running into the city. -Kate, wait!- The Kree extended his hand at her as he followed the archer. The rest of the team did the same. As soon as she was in front of the Kree, Kate pulled out the Composite Soul Bow and started firing at Kasius’ lover. The alien jumped and did a backflip, dodging the blasts of Negative Zone’s energy. -I'm not supposed to kill you, but…- Sinara whispered, as the silver orbs started moving around her. Suddenly, Speed ran towards the Kree and punched her stomach, pushing her away. With a swift hand movement, Sinara ordered the orbs to go straight towards Tommy. Flapping his wings at full speed, Hulkling moved them from their course and saved the mutant. -Thank you, brother-in-law.- The speedster smiled, placing his hand on the alien’s shoulder. Suddenly, a large vessel appeared above them. Sinara smiled widely. -Kasius…- Kate muttered, before the ship started firing at her. Leaping, she fired her bow at Sinara who tried to take the archer down. A beam was activated from the ship, surrounding the individuals on the ground. -What is this?- Speed asked, trying to move. -I’m petrified!- Sinara smiled again, and each time she did it sent chills down the Young Avengers’ spines. Whenever such a quiet individual showed any emotion, something huge was coming. The beam started pulling them from the ground, taking them towards the ship. Noh-Varr tried to reach Kate to reassure her, but he couldn’t move on his own will. Soon enough, the Young Avengers and Sinara were standing right in front of Kasius himself. -Hello, Terrans.- He said sternly. -Thank you, Sinara.- He nodded at his second-in-command. -After so long, Young Avengers, we meet for our final battle.- -No, stop.- Kate took a step forward. -Leave my friends out of it. This is between you and I. If you win, you get to take me as your servant. But if I win… You get the hell out of Earth for good.- -Kate, what are you doing?- Noh-Varr muttered. -Brave move, Katherine Bishop of Terra.- Kasius smiled. Then, he turned to Mar-Sohn, one of his men. -Take them away.- A group of Kree gathered around the Young Avengers and started pushing them away from the archer. -No! You… A**holes, let me go!- Speed tried to free himself, but was struck with an electric baton. -Don’t fight back!- Hawkeye ordered. -I will handle this.- -Be careful…- Stature looked back at her best friend, who nodded in return. Kasius turned to Sinara. -Is everything ready?- The female Kree nodded. -Wonderful.- He smiled and looked at one of his henchmen. -Take the Terran to the fight pit. We will meet her soon.- As Kate was being taken away, Faulnak walked inside the room, followed by Maston-Dar, his own second-in-command. -Welcome, brother.- Kasius put on a fake smile. -I hope this is worth it.- The eldest muttered, unimpressed. Kasius led his brother to the balcony above the fight pit, followed by Sinara and Maston-Dar. -Tonight, she fights for your enjoyment. Dear brother, may I present to you… Katherine Bishop.- The Young Avenger walked inside the fight pit and Faulnak couldn’t help but laugh. -This puny girl is your redemption?- -Your rush to judgement has always been a shortcoming, brother.- Kasius shook his head slightly. -Then let me choose who she will face.- -Be my guest.- He smiled, as his men walked inside the fight pit. Looking around the room, Faulnak shook his head and then turned to Sinara. -No…- Kasius shook his head in horror. -She is not prepared for battle.- -Is she not your greatest warrior? You hide behind her as though she is.- Unable to answer but still reluctant to lose her, Kasius nodded. -Very well. Then Sinara will fight… To the death.- Soon, Sinara was walking towards Kate, as the brothers looked at them from above. Wasting no time, the Kree began firing her orbs at Hawkeye, who jumped and did a series of backflips as the silver weapons sunk into the ground around her repeatedly. Suddenly, the human pulled the Kree Composite Soul Bow and started firing against Kasius’ second-in-command, who leaped on some crates as she dodged the blasts. -Is that…?- Faulnak asked, leaning forward. -Indeed.- -You gave a Composite Soul Bow… To a Terran?- -That was not my doing. Noh-Varr gave it to her.- -I would say I am surprised you are allied to a traitor, but I would be lying.- -I AM NOT…- Slowly, he calmed himself down. -I am not allied with him.- Sinara got her orbs back and fired them again at Kate, who stood incredibly still as the objects flew towards her. Closing her eyes for a brief second, she aimed at one of the silver weapons and fired, as the purple blast was fired at the sphere. To everyone’s surprise, the bolt hit the orb and sent it flying back against Sinara, sinking into her torso. -NO!- Kasius screamed, standing up. Faulnak smiled. Not only Kate had earned his interest, but he was pleased his brother’s best warrior was proven to be no match for a Terran. Sinara looked down at her wound, as blood oozed from the spot where the orb had sunken into her body. Slowly, her eyes closed and her body fell from the crate she was standing on. Desperate, Kasius leaped from the balcony into the fighting pit and ran to Sinara’s dead body. Full of rage, he held her in his arms and looked up at Kate, who was aiming the Soul Bow at him. -Your best has proven inadequate.- Faulnak smirked, walking into the pit. -You remember my man, Maston-Dar here? He’ll make quick work of this.- Violently, Kasius stood up. -Do not talk like that about Sinara! She saved my life! She’s been by my side ever since. You call me weak. My strength comes from surrounding myself with loyalty.- -More platitudes. The only thing that runs deeper than the river of blood from your fallen soldiers is the shame you bring on our family. You are just a coward who hides, then stabs his enemies in the back.- -And in the front.- The other replied emotionless, as he stabbed his own brother through the heart repeatedly with one of Kate’s arrows scattered throughout the pit. Then, he turned to Sinara’s corpse. -I, too, have failed. Lost the humans. Lost you. The glory we sought evades us. But if I pledge myself I could still give my father everything he desired, help elevate the Kasius family name. I know there’s a path back to glory. A path back to you.- Standing up, he turned to Kate and pulled a vial containing a dark liquid from his belt. He looked at the Terran. -The Odium gives the power of the gods to those in final battle. It burns through the body. All strength, no pain. A fearsome last stand. A brilliant flash of light and splendor.- He explained, as he drank the chemical compound in the vial. Slowly, his eyes turned black and dark liquid started oozing from his mouth and eyes. -I WANT TO WATCH THE LIGHT DIE IN YOUR EYES! MY FATHER WILL SEE ME! HE WILL HAVE HIS WORLD!- The Kree ran towards the Young Avenger, who couldn’t stop him with either arrows or the Soul Bow’s blasts. Kasius, who hadn’t been a skilled combatant before, had become a great fighter on par with Kate, who had been trained by Captain America and Hawkeye. With his new superhuman strength, Kasius punched the human, throwing her against a wall. Trying to recover as quickly as possible, Bishop rolled away from him as she fired against her attacker. As the fight took place, a wave of cosmic energy hit the ship, destabilizing it for a second. Kasius, Kate and the crates around them were pushed against the wall. Unable to feel any pain, the Kree recovered promptly and went back to using brute strength to attack the archer. -I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR BODY WITH YOUR LITTLE SKULL!- He screamed, as he violently punched Hawkeye’s stomach, making her fall to the ground. Kasius started kicking her body repeatedly, smashing her trademark purple shades. Suddenly, the room was covered in light as a figure flew inside the room. -LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!- The flying individual screamed, firing fire at Kasius as he disintegrated. Looking up, she saw Billy sporting a different outfit with fiery wings behind him. -Billy?- She scrunched her face, as the rest of the Young Avengers appeared in the balcony. -Cool, isn’t it?- He smiled, flying around the fight pit. -Let’s get the hell out of here.- Noh-Varr muttered, looking at Sinara and Faulnak’s corpses. -The House of Kasius won’t like this.- -I can help with that.- Wiccan smirked and teleported them back to Earth without the need to verbalize his wishes. After his son Faulnak’s disappearance, Taryan travelled to Kasius’ ship in order to find out what happened. As soon as he stepped inside, he encountered the aftermath of a great battle. Terribly scared, Maston-Dar approached the head of the House of Kasius. -Maston, who did this?- Taryan inquired. -It… It… It was the Terrans.- Trivia * This episode, together with every other in Season 3, takes place before Assemble!'s Who Am I Living For? after credits scene. * Wiccan, Speed and Noh-Varr's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. * Stature and Prodigy's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. *Hulkling's sprite was made by User:OmniWill. Gallery 661bc90ceea2981326833e9fda29d894.jpg|"I love moments like this. It makes it feel like everything is going to be just fine." TPiaGA_Signal.jpg|The Kree Orb's beam YoungAvengersInUnionCity-TPiaGA.png|"It’s Smurfette." cbc1fb6f63399dbf93b4442e923316df.jpg|Kate Bishop opens fire at Sinara Screenshot_2013-05-30-20-12-09-1.png|"Kasius…" FaulnakMastonDar-TPiaGA.jpg|"I hope this is worth it." SinaraFightPit-TPiaGA.jpg|Sinara is chosen to fight Kate Bishop to death SinaraJump-TPiaGA.jpg|Sinara jumps on some crates SinaraLeap-TPiaGA.jpg|Sinara jumps on some crates KateBishopVsSinara-TPiaGA.png|"You gave a Composite Soul Bow… To a Terran?" KasiusWatchingKateSinaraFight-TPiaGA.jpg|Kasius watches the duel KasiusMourns-TPiaGA.png|"I, too, have failed. Lost the humans. Lost you. The glory we sought evades us. But if I pledge myself I could still give my father everything he desired, help elevate the Kasius family name. I know there’s a path back to glory. A path back to you." KasiusDrinksOdium-TPiaGA.jpg|"The Odium gives the power of the gods to those in final battle. It burns through the body. All strength, no pain. A fearsome last stand. A brilliant flash of light and splendor." Kasius_Odium.png|"I WANT TO WATCH THE LIGHT DIE IN YOUR EYES! MY FATHER WILL SEE ME! HE WILL HAVE HIS WORLD!" WiccanIsPhoenix-TPiaGA.png|"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Three Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Kree-Skrull War Arc Category:Marvel's Young Avengers The Second Coming Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Noh-Varr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kasius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinara (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Faulnak (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Taryan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mar-Sohn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maston-Dar (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phoenix Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances